This invention relates generally to wall panels that may be utilized in multiple piece containers constructed of containerboard. More particularly, the invention relates to a particular design for a wall panel that is comprised of a single piece of containerboard that is cut and scored appropriately so as to fold into a multi-ply panel having an integral stacking tab extending upwardly from the top edge.
In the shipping container art there are many designs that are manufactured for various end uses. One of the more common styles is that generally known as the "Bliss" box where multi-ply end panels are provided together with bottom and side walls in order to form a strong container having good stacking strength. The assignee of the present invention is one such manufacturer of Bliss style containers. An example of machinery that can be utilized to form Bliss style containers may be seen by referring to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,541,930 and 3,673,928, both assigned to the assignee of the present invention. Also disclosed in the above referenced patents is the structure of a typical Bliss style container.
One problem with prior Bliss style containers has been their lack of stacking strength and a conveniently formed stacking tab. Of course, it is a simple matter to laminate several pieces of containerboard together to form additional stacking strength, but such a design does not provide for a stacking tab in a convenient manner. Ideally, a multi-ply wall panel, together with a stacking tab should be formed from a single piece of containerboard and also have the capability of either being machine formed or hand formed, depending on the requirements.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a wall panel that has increased stacking strength. Another object is to provide a wall panel for a container that has an integral stacking tab. Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a single piece blank that can be erected to provide both multiple plies, together with the integral stacking tab in wall panel form.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following specification in conjunction with the attached drawing.